Saving Sakura
by N.V.9
Summary: He couldn't leave her. He loved her and as he watches his loved one suffer, Temari tells him to set her free. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Shino smiled softly as the woman he loved laughed and teased their best friend. He was more Sakura's friend then his, but Sai was still considered a part of their small family. He was an extra brother along with Kiba and his girlfriend, Hinata. Shino had no family outside of them. They were all he had and he would do anything to keep them.

He'd do anything to keep Sakura. She was perfect. She was everything he could want in a lover. She was beautiful, kind, temperamental, and she loved him above all else too. They had been together since highschool, both quickly pulled to one another like magnets. She was his love, his life, and soon, if she said yes, his wife.

Today he was going to do this. Today he was going to finally ask her to marry him. With a reassuring grin from Kiba and a knowing look from Hinata, Shino called out to Sakura. With a nod from Sai, his way of saying go for it, Shino lead his girlfriend of six years away from the other three and toward the sakura trees to the side of the pond.

Without knowing what to say or do, he turned to her, the pond as his background, and dropped to one knee. With a gasp, tears quickly formed in Sakura's eyes as her smile grew in joy, her hands moving to cover her mouth. Pulling out a small pink diamond ring with a silver band he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could utter one word, Sakura shouted yes and fell into his arms.

With a kiss of love, longing, and happiness, Shino pulled back. His sight becoming blurry as he looked into her beautiful green eyes. As they stared at one another, forgetting the world around them, they knew that this was only the beginning of the rest of their lives. This was only a step to their dream. This moment in time, these precious seconds that slowly ticked by, they would always be with him. He would forever see her this way, overwhelmed with love that she cried.

Slowly he turned his gaze from her eyes and took her hand, slipping the ring on as he held his breath.

With it seated comfortably on her finger, Sakura threw her arms around him again. And before a kiss could be gained from either, their hug grew to three and then to five. With laughter ringing around them, Shino could do nothing but take it all in as the others cheered and laughed with them.

When Kiba decided they should now go and celebrate, they all quickly agreed. With Sai hoping in Hinata's car with Kiba, both of them saying they should enjoy their new status as a couple without them, Shino lead Sakura to his own, closing the door behind her and getting behind the wheel.

With one hand held within her own, he drove, leading the way to the restraunt that was Sakura's favorite. Pulling to a stop at the light, he turned his gaze toward his fiancee, seeing her watching him, and he smiled. Without saying a word, he told her how much he loved her, how much he adored her. He spoke his heart within the air and knew she heard each word whispered. Only when the light turned green, did he move his car forward.

Before he could react to what his eyes were seeing or what his ears where hearing, everything went dark.

!~^~!

It was dark, cold, empty. It was something he couldn't come out of. He turned in circles, seeing nothing but darkness. It covered him, surrounded him, held him close within its grasp and he couldn't leave.

Not wishing to be here, and unknowing how to leave, he tried to scream. He tried to break free. He tried to run. He tried to hide. He tried so hard but nothing came of it.

Where was he? Where was Sakura? Was she okay? Calling out her name, he tried to find her. He screamed for her to answer him. He begged for her to say anything, to do something. He sobbed in agony when, once more, nothing came of it all.

With his heart breaking, he screamed all of his pain to the world around him, and with a flash of light, a picture formed. Within that picture, he saw something that scared him like no other. It was a doorway, white walls to either side, and on the other side of it, was Sakura, her face pale, scraped, and bruised. A mask covering her face as a machine helped her breathe.

Without thought, he ran to her, calling her name, his hand reaching out for her. With a gasp of shock, he flew through her body, through her bed, to the otherside. Stunned, he stayed on his knees, his hands helping to hold him up. His mouth was open but no words formed, his head bent as his eyes went wide. Slowly he lifted his head, turning to look at the way he had come. He saw his finacee, still as a doll. He saw Sai sitting on one of the chairs, his eyes red and puffy, his face looking older then his age. His breathing was off, and though he tried, Sai couldn't seem to control it. Biting into his knuckle as he cried.

Turning away from Sai, Shino focused his gaze once more on Sakura. Moving to his feet, he moved toward her and stopped beside the bed. With one deep breath he slowly reached out his hand to grasp her own and, like before, he couldn't touch her. His hand going through her's. With fear and shock leading him, he kept trying to hold her hand, both of his always going through her own. What was happening? Was this a nightmare?

"Let her go."

At the sound of a woman's voice, Shino lifted his frantic gaze and saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair and teal green eyes. She stood watching him sadly, but made no move to come closer.

"You have to let her go."

"What's going on? Why can't I touch her? Why can't I..."

"You're dead. She's not. Let her go before it's too late. Before you break her."

"I'm not dead! I'm not! This is a dream! This isn't real!" He screamed at her. "Go away! Go away!"

"Please, you can't hold on to her. You have to let her go-"

"NO!"

With a nod, the woman turned, "You'll only hurt her in the end."

!~^~!

Shino stayed by Sakura's side. His refusal to believe the truth getting harder to hold on to. No one could see him. No one could touch him. No one knew he was there. Days went by, people came and went, and Sakura slept on.

Kiba had come to visit with Hinata, both of them breaking down when they saw his Sakura. Hinata had ran from the room, with Kiba trying to comfort her. Sai never left for longer then an hour. Shino could see Sai making himself sick as he watched over Sakura, the only person that Sai considered his baby sister.

When Sai did leave, for three hours only, Shino had felt confused, but no more then that. Sakura needed him and he wouldn't leave her side. He wouldn't leave her unprotected. When Sai had returned, he wore a suit. Shaded in black, and it was then that Shino let it hit home. His friend had gone to his funeral. His friend had buried his body. He was dead. He was dead. In anger, he ran from the room. Ran until he had no idea where he was. He ran until he fell to his knees. Screaming into the ground.

"Let her go."

"Why?" he asked the woman brokenly. "Why?"

"You didn't make it. She did." the woman said.

"Shino-"

"How do you know me? Who are you? What are you?"  
"I'm like you. I'm Temari." Temari answered as she knelt in front of him. She couldn't have been more then a few years older then him. Her face too young to be old. "You can't hold on to her."

"What happened to me?"

"You died. The car you were in collided with another when their brakes refused to work. It hit your side first, killing you instantly. She was rushed to the hospital and is fighting to live."

"What happened to them?"

"The four in the other car passed away too. Two children. A mother. A father. All of them slipping away before their life could be saved." Temari answered, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Shino, please let her go-"

"I love her! I can't leave her! She needs me!" he screamed, pulling away from her and taking a few steps back, "I won't abandon her. I need her to know I'm not gone! I need her to see I'm still here!"

"But you here is not what she needs. You'll only hurt her in the end."

"How do you know! How can I hurt her, if I love her!"

"Because I did the same." Temari sighed, looking at the ground. "Don't do as I did. Let her go before it's too late. Listen to me as I refused to listen to the one that told me."

"No." Shino shook his head. "I won't leave her. I'll stay with her forever."

"Don't." Temari whispered. "Don't." With that, everything faded away and Shino was once more in the hospital, watching Sakura sleep away.

For days and months, he did this. Staying beside her when no one else was. Staying beside her as Sai did when he could. Staying beside her when the doctors operated on her. Staying beside her when she opened her eyes.

The look within them breaking his heart. He could see her pain. Her agony. And then he heard her sobs. Right away, Sai was holding her. Whispering to her that it would be okay. Telling her that Shino wouldn't want her to cry for him. She cried even as the doctors came to her. She cried until they put her under and even then, her tears still fell silently from her eyes.

Through it all, Shino told her he loved her. He told her he wouldn't leave her. He told her, spoke to her, did everything he could to get his voice across. She never heard him. She never knew he said a thing.

When it was time for her to leave the hospital, Shino followed her and Sai as Sai took her home. There, she asked Sai to leave her. There she begged to be alone. And there she cried some more. Her body curled on the bed and one of his shirts in her hands. Her screams begging for him to come back. Begging for him to return to her.

Shino tried to tell her he wouldn't leave her. That he was there, but he cried with her instead. His body not even able to comfort her.

!~^~!

Sai, Hinata, and Kiba came by often, each coming every day to try and comfort her. Each holding her as she cried in their arms, calling his name over and over again, a picture of his always in hand.

"Let her go." Temari said again, standing beside him as he watched Hinata run her hand through Sakura's hair, holding her like Shino could not. "Please."

"I can't. I can't let her go. I love her."  
"If you love her you'll set her free."

"Why should I?" he demanded of Temari, his eyes cold and filled with anger.

"Because your pain is hers. Your pain is holding her like this. Everything you feel is holding her here, making it impossible to break free." Temari answered. "You have stayed for a year, and it's time to move on."

"No."

"Don't keep her here much longer. Don't force her to stay in this place of agony."

"I can't leave her. I need her to know I love her. Tha-"

"She knows." Temari answered softly. "When you're ready, I'll be waiting."

!~^~!

Another year went by, and Sakura never seemed to stop crying. He no longer heard her laugh. No longer saw her smile. He only saw her cry, her eyes refusing to look beyond the ring that stayed on her finger, or the picture of them together.

She was smaller, thinner, paler. Her eyes were always distant, her voice empty of the emotion she once held. She wasn't...she wasn't the girl he knew anymore. She wasn't his Sakura. This is what he did to her. He made her this way. He was hurting her.

Knowing it was time to say good-bye. Knowing he was dying on the inside. Shino let his tears fall as he watched her sleep, her body restless as even her dreams were filled with pain.

With a sob of his own, he sat on the bed behind her, his arms resting on his knees as he hid his face within his hand. For hours he stayed that way. And only as the sun began to rise, he turned to her, his love for her making it easier to do this.

"I love you Sakura," he whispered into her ear. "I won't ever stop loving you, but it's time for us to say good-bye. For me to say good-bye. I promise to watch over you and love you from afar. I'll wait for you on the otherside and one day we'll meet again. One day we'll fall in love all over. But until then, I want you to find someone. To grow old with someone and be happy. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry." Kissing her tear stained cheek, Shino watched as her brow evened out and the tears stopped falling. He watched as her body settled down and her dreams turn to something gentle.

With one last look, he faded from their home. From their place, and found Temari in a park. Her gaze glued to a man, a woman, and a little girl laughing and giggling.

"That's my family." Temari whispered, her love for them clearly heard. "My husband Shikamaru. My best friend Ino. My daughter who is named after me. Ino used to be married to my brother, but when they found out she couldn't have children, they divorced. Ino was my best friend through highschool and college. She was my brother's sweetheart too. They were always together. Side by side. Talking about their future and the family they couldn't wait to start. Ino was the one that introduced me to Shikamaru. He worked in the bookstore next to her flower shop. She told me that once I met him, I'd never want to let go. She was right. I loved him so much it hurt. We got married a few months after we met. We wanted to start a family together right away. Before I got pregnant, Ino found out she couldn't have kids. She cried in my arms. I told her that I would make her our child's godmother. I told her that any kids Shikamaru and I had, she could be their second mother. I held her hand when Kankuro and she divorced. I was so angry at my brother, but Ino told me to let it go. She said he wanted a family and she couldn't give him one. She lost the love of her life, but she was so brave to let him go. I held her hand when he announced he was marrying another girl. I held her hand when he found out they were going to have a baby.

"She held my hand when I realized my body couldn't hold a baby. She stayed by my side, crying and begging me to get better, when I layed sick and dying within the hospital. When the doctors had to induce the labor, she told me not to die," Temari whispered, her tears falling down her face. "She told me she'd die with me. I was her sister, and she was mine. I promised me and the baby would be okay. I told her everything was going to be fine. The doctor could only save one of us though. I told him to save the baby. I told him that I lived my life, and now it was my child's turn. I died that night but I couldn't leave. I stayed with them. With Shikamaru and refused to leave him. Ino took care of my daughter, but for three years I held onto my husband. So angry that Ino got to do what I wanted, what was meant for me. I thought that she had secretly wanted me to die so she could have my life. That she enjoyed my daughter calling her mama. I hated her so much then. I couldn't stand to look at her. So I held on tighter to Shikamaru to keep him away from her. I refused to let him go. I watched as he fell to pieces. Losing his job and control of his life. I ignored the man telling me to let them go. Shikamaru was my husband and I couldn't do that. I couldn't lose him. I loved him, but I hurt him so badly. I drove him to try and kill himself. Ino was bringing my daughter home from day care. She found Shikamaru bleeding on the floor, his wrist dripping all over and she called 911. She did what I couldn't. She saved him as I hurt him."

With a sigh, Temari turned to him, her smile gracing her lips. "That was when I knew I had to let him go. Let them go. When Shikamaru was better and able to take care of our daughter, Ino came to visit my grave. She knelt there and cried. Telling me she wished it was her that died. That my family needed me. She said she wished she could trade me places. That she couldn't do it anymore. She was so angry at me. She said I broke my promise. That I died and took her best friend away. She said she loved me. She said she always wanted to cry when my daughter called her mama. She said it hurt to walk into my home and know I wouldn't be there for her to visit. She fell to pieces on my grave and I watched her, crying with her. My refusal to leave was hurting her too. I unknowningly held on tighter to her then to my husband." at that Temari laughed. "Shikamaru always did say I should have just married Ino instead. She was my other half. Ino would always say that if he didn't treat me right, we'd do just that."

Turning with Temari to look at her family, he watched as Shikamaru picked up the little girl, tossing her into the air before holding her close. He watched as Shikamaru, reached out for Ino, pulling her toward his body, and with his hand around her waist, he kissed her. "I let them go and they found eachother. They fell in love." Temari finished with love in her eyes. "I couldn't have chosen two better people to end up with the two I loved the most. I would have no other looking over my daughter."

"Do you think Sakura will find someone else?" Shino asked, the pain at the thought nonexistant. He wanted her to move on. He wanted her to find love. And he hoped she found it in Sai. He couldn't think of a better man for her then the one that had been there every day of her life.

"I'm sure she will." Temari smiled gently at him. "It's time for me to go now."

"Where do I go?" Shino asked watching her form slowly fading.

"You go tell the next person that it's okay to say good-bye." Temari answered.

When she was gone, Shino turned his gaze toward Temari's family and smiled. The little girl was chatting away as Shikamaru carried her on his hip. His other arm, hugging Ino close as Ino smiled at both of them, her gaze traveling to the sky. With words so quiet that none but he heard, Ino said, "I love you."

He stayed long after they were gone. Long after the sun went down. He stayed and thought. Waited. He knew he couldn't go back to see Sakura. Not yet. Not if he wanted to set her free. He knew in his heart that Sai would make her happy.

He knew that everything would end well for them. "I love you." he whispered, echoing Ino's words as he thought of his family. With his heart filled with love, and his mind already cleared of pain, he went to help the next person let go.


End file.
